Five Kisses
by Oochoo
Summary: 'Attends.. C'est une douce plaisanterie, j'ose espérer'. Hermione passa quelques secondes à fixer Ginny, dont le visage n'était plus qu'un sourire, au-dessus duquel brillaient ses deux yeux noisette avec l'ardeur indécente d'un incendie. 'Tu as perdu, Hermione. Et tu vas en payer les conséquences désormais.' Hermione en terrain inconnu, face à ce qui la terrifie: le chromosome Y.
1. Oeuvre au noir

**_Author's Note:_**_ Salut à tous, fiers lecteurs et lectrices à l'assiduité autrement plus respectable que la mienne ! Aujourd'hui me revoilà avec une fic toute chaude, écrite un jour d'inspiration, looongtemps délaissée puis reprise par détermination. Je ne vous cache pas, elle est toujours largement en cours de production, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, mais je tenais à poster le début dès à présent histoire d'avoir un petit lectorat pour me motiver à continuer !_

_Ce premier chapitre est assez court, ça doit taper dans les quatre pages Word (oui, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un ornithorynque, j'en ai conscience), MAIS ça fait office de prologue, les chapitres à venir seront plus conséquents, je vous le garantis ! La fic sera constituée (normalement hein, j'exclue ici toute probabilité de mort subite m'empêchant de mener l'écriture à son terme) de 6 chapitres, je vais pas tellement vous en dire plus, car où serait le plaisir si je commence à vous raconter un peu tout, et surtout parce que je sais pas trop trop où ça va._

_Donc vwala vwala, bonne lecture à tous zet à toutes !_

_- Oochoo -_

* * *

**_1 - Œuvre au noir_**

_« Attends attends... C'est une douce plaisanterie, j'ose espérer ? »_

_Hermione passa les quelques secondes suivant sa question à fixer la concernée, les yeux s'élargissant d'un espoir vain, tandis que le visage de Ginny n'était plus qu'un sourire, fendu d'une oreille à l'autre, s'étirant à l'infini, au-dessus duquel brillaient avec l'ardeur indécente d'un funeste incendie, deux yeux noisette rongés par l'excitation du moment._

_« Tu as _perdu_, Hermione. Et tu vas en _payer _les conséquences désormais. »_

Le jeu était simple, trop simple. De simples révisions, de basiques questions/réponses sur les propriétés d'ingrédients de potions, l'utilisation de sortilèges spécifiques, des faits historiques, les domaines dans lesquels Hermione excellait. Quarante secondes, dix questions. Hermione avait d'abord ri au nez de Ginny pour avoir proposé un défi aussi risible, et ensuite clama qu'elle pouvait répondre au double dans le même laps de temps. La rousse était aux anges. Assises face à face, en tailleur, sur le lit d'Hermione, croulant sous les livres et les parchemins, Ginny commença à rédiger son questionnaire, en cachant de son bras gauche ce qu'elle marquait à la plume pour empêcher toute tentative de tricherie de la part d'Hermione.

Une fois le parchemin recouvert d'une vingtaine questions tirées des tréfonds des grimoires de cours, Ginny releva les yeux sur son cobaye consentant, renversa un sablier et commença à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu.

« Date et lieu de naissance d'Hubert Izmarikof ? »  
« 1549, Volgograd. »

« Son apport majeur à la Métamorphose ? »  
« La découverte du sortilège de Dédoublement Génique. »

« Principal avantage de la belladone dans la Potion Trebeska ? »  
« Ca permet de conserver les effets drainants sans provoquer une baisse de la pression artérielle. »

« Suffixe commun des sorts de guérison complexes ? »  
« -oras pour les racines latines, -istis pour les racines britanniques. »

« Plante à feuilles très fines, allongées et aux reflets violacés dans la pénombre ? »  
« L'Horyactrix nodulée. »

Les interrogations effrénées de Ginny s'entrecoupaient des réponses tout aussi vives d'Hermione, qui les déclamait avant même que la rousse ait fini ses questions tordues. Le sable coulait dans sa prison de verre, et alors que les derniers grains allaient s'écouler, une dernière question prononcée par la rousse retentit.

«Inconvénient de la divination avec boule de cristal par rapport aux feuilles de thé ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche par automatisme pour répondre, mais demeura coite, la mâchoire pendante et le regard fixé sur son amie. Amie qui arborait alors un rictus grandissant. Et lorsqu'Hermione se décida à parler, les quarante secondes de sable reposaient déjà sur la partie inférieure de la sphère de verre.

« Ginny... J'ai arrêté la divination il y a trois ans, tu ne peux pas me poser cette question... »  
« Tu avais affirmé pouvoir à répondre à n'importe quelle question du programme de sixième année, et même au-delà, rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire de très mauvaise augure étalé sur le visage. Or cette question fait partie du cours de quatrième année » acheva-t-elle dans une discrète jubilation.  
« Attends attends... C'est une douce plaisanterie, j'ose espérer ? »  
« Tu as perdu, Hermione. Et tu vas en payer les conséquences désormais. »

oOo

« Huit. »  
« HUIT ? Mais tu as perdu la tête Ginny ! Jamais ! Deux, grand maximum ! »  
« Sept. »  
« Ginny.. Deux, ça te suffit pas ? »  
« Six. »  
« Trois. »  
« Cinq. »  
« Trois.. Et un sur la joue, d'accord ? »  
« Cinq. C'est ma dernière offre. »  
« Gin', par pitié... Tu peux pas me faire ça par Merlin ! CINQ, est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte ? »  
« Je m'en rends pleinement compte Hermione. C'est assez jouissif de te voir perdre la tête sur ça d'ailleurs. »  
« Tu es un monstre de cruauté Gin'. »  
« On me l'a déjà dit. Nous sommes donc d'accord. Cinq baisers avec la langue. »  
« AVEC LA ... »  
« Suffit. Maintenant il nous faut déterminer les petits veinards »

Hermione était à la limite de la crise nerveuse. Alors qu'elle se balançait frénétiquement d'avant en arrière assise sur son lit à baldaquins, son démon personnel aux yeux noisette s'était emparé d'une chaussette, d'un parchemin vierge, d'une plume et d'un encrier. Négligemment avachie contre une colonne du lit, mordillant la plume du bout des dents, elle déclara d'un ton nonchalant.

« On n'a qu'à dire que l'on va choisir une dizaine de garçons de ton âge environ. Allez, disons une quinzaine. Je les mets dans la chaussette, et tu en tires cinq. L'ordre dans lequel les noms sortiront sera l'ordre dans lequel tu devras effectuer tes… petites missions » finit-elle en regardant la jeune tourmentée.  
« Je t'en conjure, Gin', implora Hermione, une larme menaçant de jaillir du coin de sa paupière. C'est une idée vraiment, vraiment terrible... Je pourrais jamais faire ça, tu le sais pertinemment ! »  
« Justement, mauviette ! Il est grand temps pour toi de sortir de ta chrysalide et de t'épanouir. Tu vas finir salement desséchée sinon. »

La brune, échevelée par trop de mains passées nerveusement dans sa crinière, retourna à son mutisme, proscrite à l'extrémité de son lit opposée à celle où se tenait Ginny. Celle-ci quant à elle, déterminait avec minutie les candidats au tirage au sort prochain.

« Commençons par quelques classiques… Harry, Ron, Neville.. »  
« Tu es folle ? s'exclama brutalement Hermione. Ce sont mes _AMIS_, et Harry ton _petit ami_, comment veux-tu que je puisse.. Jamais je ne pourrai, jamais, jamais, jam... »  
« Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan. »

La brune regarda alors Ginny comme si celle-ci provenait d'un autre monde, celui-ci étant sans nul doute ouvertement hostile. Imperméable à ce regard corrosif, la rouquine continua d'un ton badin.

« Ça nous fait une moitié de potentiels participants amicaux. Maintenant, passons à la partie marrante » ajouta-t-elle, son perpétuel sourire semblant encore s'agrandir.

Hermione releva la tête, qui était retombée sur ses genoux. Le dernier mot de Ginny résonna dans ses oreilles de façon plutôt désagréable.

« Gin', ne me dit pas que tu fais tout ça rien que pour le plaisir malsain de me voir embrasser langoureusement Goyle ou Crabbe. Parce que si c'est le cas, je te préviens. Plutôt embrasser Miss Teigne que d'entrer en contact avec les lèvres d'un de ces trolls.»

Une lueur de pitié traversa alors brièvement le regard sardonique de Ginny.

« Non, Mione, non. Pas Goyle, ni Crabbe. Ma perversion n'est pas poussée à ce point. Le but ici est bien de te décoincer, pas de t'infliger d'atroces souffrances buccales, et potentiellement mortelles par ailleurs.»  
« Je ne t'en serai pas reconnaissante pour autant. Tu restes une personne foncièrement mauvaise pour m'imaginer un pari aussi… »

Hermione se perdit devant la longue liste des qualificatifs qui se présentaient à elle, pendant que Ginny notait à l'encre noire chacun des noms évoqués sur huit bouts de parchemin déchirés, qu'elle plia en deux avant de les glisser dans la chaussette rayée.

« On a nos huit valeurs sûres. Il faut trouver nos sept bêtes noires maintenant.. Je suggère les garçons suivants, commença Ginny, un brin hésitante. Colin Crivey.. »  
« T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE ! »

Le cri en droite provenance du cœur d'Hermione résonna dans la vaste chambre vide, à l'exception des deux comparses en plein conciliabule.

« Ginevra Weasley, tu dépasses les bornes là ! Jusque là j'ai accepté toutes ces absurdités sans broncher, mais là tu vas trop loin ! Colin est juste un gamin enfin ! »  
« Colin a cinq mois de moins que toi. Il est juste en cinquième année, c'est pas un drame. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir suprême de la fermer pendant que je finis d'établir la liste. »

De la fumée semblait jaillir par les oreilles d'Hermione, et son visage avait adopté une délicate teinte pivoine. Les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas émettre de protestations, on pouvait pourtant entendre quelques grommellements étouffés provenant du fond de la gorge de la brune fulminant en silence. Ginny quant à elle sortit de sa contemplation méditative du plafond, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Silence radio, voici nos candidats. »

Hermione se contenta de la fusiller du regard, un coussin fermement serré contre elle par ses bras croisés et ses genoux remontés.

« Colin donc, ainsi que Cormac McLaggen, Zacharias Smith, Marcus Belby, et enfin... »

Ginny ne cachait plus son hilarité, tandis que le visage d'Hermione était devenu incroyablement blême. La rousse demeura néanmoins quelques instants muette pour maintenir le suspense qui torturait atrocement Hermione.

« Allez, accouche Ginny, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! » cracha Hermione, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'au contraire, tout cela ne faisait que commencer.  
« Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Hermione dévisagea l'impudente rousse, la tête légèrement penchée, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa bouche esquissa quelques faibles mouvements, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle semblait en train d'essayer de sortir d'un quelconque affreux cauchemar, à la différence près que ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. De son côté Ginny acheva d'écrire les noms énoncés sur les bouts de parchemin, et les fourra dans la funeste chaussette. Elle tendit ensuite l'urne improvisée à une Hermione des plus comateuses.

« Tends ta main, c'est bientôt fini Mione, tu as juste à tirer cinq papiers d'accord ? Fais ça pour moi. » dit Ginny d'une voix presque douce et compatissante, compte tenu de la situation.

Sonnée, elle obéit. Elle plongea sa main dans la chaussette rayée, jusqu'à sentir la texture épaisse du parchemin, et sorti le premier papier qu'elle toucha.

« Ernie, énonça Ginny lorsqu'elle eu déplié le papier qu'Hermione lui remit dans le creux de sa main tendue. Ce n'est pas si mal, c'est un garçon plutôt gentil. »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux paroles rassurantes de son amie, et plongea à nouveau sa main dans les confins de la chaussette, pour en extraire un deuxième morceau de parchemin.

« Marcus.»

Cette fois, Ginny n'osa rien dire, se pinçant les lèvres pour contenir un violent accès de rire sarcastique pendant qu'Hermione laissa échapper un couinement terrifié. Cet espèce de goinfre amorphe ne valait rien qui vaille, il était aussi séduisant qu'un canard et avait autant de charisme qu'un éléphant de mer. D'une main tremblante, Hermione fourra à nouveau sa main dans la chaussette, et hésitante, saisit entre trois doigts un papier plié qu'elle tendit à Ginny. Celle-ci déclara alors, d'un ton plus léger :

« Dean. A vrai dire, tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire, ce n'est pas trop mal. Tu survivras à ça, c'est une bonne chose pour toi plus qu'un supplice. » avoua-t-elle, presque déçue par la tournure des événements.

Un mince sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Hermione durant un court instant, et alla chercher son quatrième nom le cœur un peu moins lourd. Finalement, peut-être que ce pari ne s'avérerait pas si dévastateur et atroce.

« Neville ! Tu es carrément bien servie au final.. Que des cas faciles ! Vraiment, ce pari est en train de perdre de tout intérêt... J'ose espérer que tu te coltineras un Cormac ou un Zacharias pour le prochain et que tu doives faire un réel effort, sinon je pense que tu devras au moins piocher un sixième papier, histoire de conserver un peu de défi dans cette... »

Ginny stoppa soudainement lorsqu'elle lu le nom sur le cinquième bout de parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait tendu. Lentement, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, leurs deux bouches bées, leurs ébahissements respectifs s'alimentant l'un l'aure. Ginny tenait entre son pouce et son index le morceau de parchemin, et ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre le nom et le visage d'Hermione, tandis que sur son visage s'inscrivait un mélange confus d'émotions disparates. La brune n'en tenant plus, se jeta sur son amie et lui arracha le papier mystérieux. Et lorsqu'elle le lu, son sang se figea. Cinq lettres à l'encre noire y avaient été inscrites rapidement. Elle releva la tête très doucement, et regarda Ginny. Enfin, elle prononça le nom que Ginny savait déjà.

« Malefoy... »

* * *

_Well, there you go ! N'hésitez-pas à me faire savoir vos avis, je répondrais à vos reviews avec grand plaisir !(mais vous êtes pas obligés, on vit pas en démocratie pour rien hein)_

_J'ai aucune idée de quand sera la prochaine update, certainement dans, genre, mille ans, mais ne désespérez pas, j'aurais certainement trouvé du temps d'ici là, so stay tuned!_

_Bises,_

_- Oochoo -_


	2. Pour un sourire d'anachorète

**_Author's Note:_**_ Salut à tous, salut salut salut ! First things first, MERCI. VRAIMENT. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire, qui ont pris le temps de me laissez une review.. Vous êtes formidables et j'vous adore kiffe (si si c'est vraiment sincère). Je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir autant de reviews sur un premier chapitre, et vos encouragements m'ont vraiment touchée, j'avais limite une larme à l'oeil, c'est dire à quel point je fus émue.  
Je pense pas faire de RàR individuelles, mais je tiens quand même à répondre à deux trois petites choses générales donc voici :_

_**RAR**_: _¤ Certains se sont vus un peu désappointés quant au tirage. Sachez que j'ai réellement procédé à un tirage dans une chaussette. Oui oui. 'Fin c'était une pantoufle mais le concept est là. J'ai fait cela histoire de me mettre en condition, et j'étais ravie de ne pas avoir à trafiquer les résultats puisque le dernier papier était exactement celui que je voulais. Ô joie._  
_¤ Le dernier papier justement, on m'a fait justement remarqué que 'Malefoy' compte 7 lettres et non pas 5 comme j'ai pu l'écrire. Mais là où ça devient subtil les amis, c'est que moi je parlais du prénom, et ouéééé.. Call me SmoothGirl.  
_

_Vwala, je crois que j'ai remplis ma mission.. D'ailleurs pour vous remercier (oué, encore, j'aime bien ça) je poste le second chapitre aujourd'hui bien que le chapitre 3 soit toujours en cours d'écriture, je rogne sur ma marge d'avance rien que pour vos beaux yeux. MERCI ENCORE vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est cool de lire vos petites reviews emplies d'amour._

_Ah oui, au fait. Ce chapitre est bizarre. VRAIMENT bizarre. Genre, vraiment vraiment. Mais malgré ça, TOUS les termes que j'ai utilisé existent réellement, Google est votre bestah si vous avez besoin de vérifier._

_Je vous souhaite une bien belle lecture, j'vous fais des bisous sur l'omoplate (oui c'est méga sensuel mais c'est parce que je vous aime grave),  
Oochoo_

* * *

_**2 – Pour un sourire d'anachorète**_

« Bon... Au vu des résultats, je pense que je vais être assez laxiste sur les délais. »

Ginny arborait une mine déconfite, mi-surprise mi-coupable, et regardait avec compassion sa meilleure amie. La tournure des évènements l'avait passablement surprise, elle n'avait mis le nom de Malefoy dans sa chaussette que dans le simple but d'épicer un peu le tirage au sort et pousser Hermione à bout, sans réellement songer qu'il remontrait à la surface. Une chance sur trois, et bien sûr c'est arrivé. Et désormais, elle se retrouvait avec sur les bras cinq petits bouts de parchemin et une Hermione consternée, passablement paralytique. Hésitante, elle se pencha en avant, tendit le bras et passa sa main devant le visage figé d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement, et ses yeux cessèrent de fixer le néant pour faire la mise au point sur le visage de Ginny. Elle serra les dents, avala sa salive, s'humecta les lèvres tout en essayant de les empêcher de trembler, et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je te préviens, je n'aurai absolument jamais les tripes d'aller embrasser Drago Malefoy. »  
« On verra ça en dernier, d'accord ? Il faut mieux que tu te concentres sur une seule mission à la fois. L'une après l'autre. »  
« Ernie non plus, il n'en n'est pas question ! Aucun, et Malefoy encore plus ! » dit alors Hermione d'une voix montant dans les aigus.  
« A ton humble avis, il en a embrassé combien de demoiselles, ce cher Malefoy ? répondit la rousse en roulant des yeux.

Hermione resta muette un court instant, les yeux braqués sur ses jambes croisées, avant de répondre :

« Au moins autant que j'ai lu de livres... » avoua-t-elle, déconfite.  
« Facilement oui. Et encore, on sait bien qu'il va plus loin que leurs lèvres. Bien plus loin. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

« Honnêtement, ça te dirait pas de changer un peu ? Tu es encyclopédiquement monomaniaque, certes. Ça ne t'interdit certainement pas de faire un peu autre chose. Je suis persuadée que tu t'avérerais excellente à ce petit jeu. Tu as l'esprit tellement pragmatique que tu établirais des stratégies imparables en un instant. »  
« Mais.. ça me gêne.. » objecta Hermione d'une voix qu'elle avait espéré être moins faible.

Ginny lâcha un grognement exaspéré, se pencha brutalement en avant, plaqua brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et repartit en arrière une fraction de seconde plus tard. La brune qui avait quant à elle les yeux écarquillés durant le baiser-éclair, reprit bien vite ses esprits

« Gin', cesse de m'utiliser comme ton objet ! Ca commence à devenir extrêmement LOURD !» s'exclama-t-elle alors.  
« Tu vois, ça t'a rien fait ! rétorqua la rousse. Alors n'en fais pas toute une histoire, tu en es tout à fait capable. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant. »  
« Il y avait Viktor, c'est tout ! Et nous nous sommes embrassés parce que nous nous apprécions mutuellement, c'était une marque de respect, et c'était vraiment important pour moi puisque je n'aurais jam... » débita rapidement Hermione d'un ton agacé.  
« Merci Mimi Geignarde, je prends le relai ! coupa brusquement Ginny, affichant un large sourire. Au passage, simple suggestion : et si tu arrêtais un peu de faire ta mauviette, et que tu incarnais _enfin_ la fougue gryffone ? »

oOo

La fenêtre laissait passer les derniers rayons de la journée, qui filtraient à travers les nuages lourds du mois de juin. L'astre solaire achevait sa course, et allait se reposer derrière les montagnes lointaines. La brise faisait remuer les vieux arbres du Parc, qui chantaient doucement. Hormis le souffle dans les feuilles vertes et le grondement lointain du tonnerre, tout était paisible à Poudlard. Et pourtant, cette sérénité n'avait en revanche aucune prise sur une jeune fille fort perturbée, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, fixant les flammes crépitant dans la cheminée.

Ginny avait enfin rejoint son dortoir, laissant Hermione à ses songes tourmentés. Comment, par Merlin, _comment_ pourrait-elle mener ses missions à bien ? Et dire qu'en sortant, l'abominable démon roux avait déclaré, sans même se retourner : « Ah oui, au fait. Il est tout à fait inutile de faire savoir à tes petits camarades qu'il s'agit d'un pari. Ça gâcherait l'intensité du moment.» Et sur ces mots, elle s'en était allée.

La cervelle d'Hermione semblait être en ébullition, non pas due à une saine émulation scolaire que la brunette affectionnait tant, mais bien à cause d'un tourment inédit chez Hermione. _Comment arriver à ses fins ?_ Aurait-elle pour cela à... séduire ? Flirter ? _Draguer_ ? L'idée même lui procurait de violentes et détestables bouffées de chaleur.

Ernie. _Marcus_. Dean. Neville. Et _Malefoy_.

Bien contre son gré, des stratégies commencèrent à s'échafauder dans son esprit agile. Elle côtoyait régulièrement Ernie, notamment lors des cours de Sortilèges où ce dernier était placé au bureau adjacent au sien. Il réclamait parfois galamment son aide pour des dissertations ardues, et il leur arrivait de passer une heure ou deux assis côte à côte à la Bibliothèque. Ils travaillaient efficacement, parlaient peu, si ce n'est pour échanger un point de vue sur un problème. Voilà donc sa situation initiale. Et à partir de ça, elle devait obtenir un baiser. Pour y parvenir il lui faudrait un bon catalyseur, du moins un sacré déclencheur.

Ernie... C'était un garçon gentil, grandiloquent, un brin excessif par moment mais globalement appréciable. De brèves discussions avec l'individu revinrent à l'esprit d'Hermione, notamment ses expressions alambiquées qui la faisaient sourire en coin. Une soirée glacée de janvier, où Hermione s'était collée à une cheminée de la Bibliothèque pour pouvoir finir son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans voir son encre geler, le brave Ernie s'était levé pour contempler la neige tomber derrière le carreau, et il s'était exclamé, Hermione s'en souvenait encore parfaitement :

_« L'atmosphère nivéale du château m'enchantera toujours. Une telle nitescence vespérale, aussi radieuse, aussi immarcescible... Où d'autre pourrions-nous admirer cela ? »_

Hermione avait alors éclaté de rire par dessus de son parchemin, et Ernie s'était retourné vers elle en affichant un sourire flamboyant, prenant son hilarité pour de l'approbation. Oui, Ernie était définitivement un phénomène de la nature. Abreuvé de livres aussi épais qu'ésotériques, il avait, selon toute vraisemblance, une soif de vocabulaire inspiré impossible à étancher. « Cela me donne un bon angle d'attaque.. » pensa-t-elle alors. S'approcher de lui par des effets stylistiques choisis, lui montrer à quel point ils se comprenaient, lui voler un chaste baiser et disparaître. C'était d'un romantisme littéraire certain, et ça pourrait certainement marcher avec lui, tout bercé de fables rocambolesques qu'il était.

C'était donc décidé. Hermione honorerait sa première mission avec toute la bravoure qu'il faudrait. Elle entrerait dans l'univers épique d'Ernie, partagerait sa fièvre dialectique et ressortirait vainqueur du devoir qu'on lui a attribuée alors. Ses armes seront les mots, sa récompense, la reconnaissance des siens. Ginny, en l'occurrence. Hermione releva la tête, déterminée. « Que la drague sémantique commence » déclara-t-elle à son oreiller avec un fier sourire.

oOo

Le jour était levé depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, et se redressa à la verticale sur son lit, envoyant valser les draps, les cheveux dressés autour de son visage. Elle n'avait que peu dormi, peaufinant les détails de son plan chimérique, quelques vieux grimoires encyclopédiques à portée de main pour enrichir ses connaissances linguistiques. Arrivée à 'gongorique', mot qualifiant l'usage abusif de termes inusités dans le but de rendre un texte inintelligible, elle fut prise de remords, et décida finalement d'aller dormir plutôt que d'utiliser ces mots précieux pour des fins peu reluisantes.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son uniforme, elle prit conscience qu'elle était excitée quant au déroulement de sa mission. Non pas parce qu'il y avait un baiser à la clé, mais plutôt pour vérifier si une théorie tellement hasardeuse, aussi improbable soit-elle, puisse marcher, et être effectivement menée à terme. En oblitérant la nature physique de son défi, Hermione trouvait alors la chose beaucoup plus intéressante et stimulante. Un flirt platonique, elle s'en sentait capable, surtout vu à quel point il était ardu d'atteindre les standards littéraires d'Ernie. Ginny n'avait certainement pas songé à une telle tournure des évènements, mais après toutes les clauses qu'elle avait ajoutées au défi, Hermione la voyait difficilement lui en imposer une nouvelle, de surcroît concernant l'état d'esprit à avoir lorsqu'elle appréhenderait la mission.

Descendant déjeuner, la jeune fille répétait à haute voix les mots qu'elle avait emmagasinés la veille. « Agelaste, alliciant, anachorète, amphigourique, ascardamycte... » articula-t-elle difficilement en essayant de paraître naturelle. Un septième année Serpentard qui remontait les escaliers la regarda avec de grands yeux, visiblement choqué d'une telle récitation, avant d'exploser d'un rire terriblement méprisant devant ce déballage un tantinet ridicule. Hermione se maudit et tut immédiatement. Ce fut un rappel douloureux de sa condition d'amoureuse des livres, contrairement à la majorité des élèves fréquentant l'école. Arrivée au pied du Grand Escalier, elle s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté d'Harry et face de Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière la fixa alors avec une intensité sans pareille. L'ignorant, Hermione tendit la main pour attraper un toast, après avoir salué ses amis.

« Comment fut l'insomnie hier soir ? » lâcha alors la rousse après un instant de silence, n'y tenant visiblement plus.

Hermione manqua de recracher sa bouchée de la tartine recouverte de gelée de myrtilles qu'elle tenait dans la main droite, et de lâcher le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'elle tenait de la main gauche. Elle se rattrapa en toussant douloureusement et reposant brutalement le pichet en renversant quelques gouttes sur le bois. Ron releva les yeux de ses toasts au bacon, intrigué, et tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui fusillait désespérément Ginny du regard.

« Qu'esche qu'il y a ? » interrogea-t-il, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.  
« Oh, trois fois rien » affirma rapidement Ginny, les yeux brillants. « Hermione a juste beaucoup révisé hier soir. Pas mal de notions nouvelles » finit-elle avec un sourire que seule Hermione savait mauvais.  
« C'est vrai... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre beaucoup plus que je ne pensais » répondit-elle en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux, avec un certain rictus.  
« Quand commencent tes examens ? » dit alors la rouquine, inquisitrice.  
« Cet après-midi normalement. » répondit Hermione, renseignant son amie avec une pointe d'amusement.  
« Mais enfin, qu'esche que tu racontes 'Mione ? » s'exclama lourdement Ron, en partageant avec la tablée une délicate vision du contenu de sa bouche. Il déglutit, et continua. «Nos examens ne sont pas avant deux semaines ! »  
« Je parlais de mes examens blancs avancés, Ron... » souffla alors Hermione d'un ton mimant l'agacement. « Pour l'Arithmancie, je m'avance sur le programme d'ASPICS. »

Ron demeura coi pendant quelques instants, avant de repiquer sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés.

« Hermione, tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. » déclara-t-il solennellement, avant d'engloutir sa portion d'œufs.

Hermione fut touchée un instant par la déclaration de son ami en face d'elle, avant d'apercevoir le fou rire de Ginny magistralement retenu, et de devoir de concentrer intensément pour ne pas exploser à son tour.

Seul Harry semblait avoir remarqué le côté implicite de la discussion entre son amie, amusée, et sa petite amie, trépidante.

« Vous tramez quelque chose dont on devrait pas être au courant ? » demanda-t-il avec innocence, un bon sourire aux lèvres.  
« Non ! » dirent les deux jeunes filles, parfaitement synchronisées. « C'est juste mes examens blancs, je ne vous en avais pas parlé avant, c'est tout » ajouta Hermione d'un ton détaché.  
« Et je lui ai posé une colle hier soir en révisions, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit… » conclut Ginny.

Harry releva un sourcil, un sourire en coin, montrant qu'il ne croyait qu'à moitié à tout ça. Après tout, ce n'était apparemment pas ses oignons, qu'elles s'arrangent entre elles avec leurs histoires de filles. De son côté, Hermione continuait sa conversation avec Ginny de la manière la plus silencieuse qu'il soit, c'est-à-dire par regards interposés. '_J'accepte la mission' _dit-elle de toute la force de ses pupilles. '_Je peux le faire'. 'C'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix'_ semblait rétorquer Ginny sarcastiquement. '_Ce soir, ça sera fait' _affirma-t-elle dans le plus grand silence, ce à quoi répondit la rousse répondit par un franc sourire. Hermione se leva et retourna son radiant sourire à Ginny, avant de sortir, rapidement rejointe par ses camarades, et s'en furent tous trois affronter leur premier cours de la journée, à savoir un cours commun de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en compagnie de leurs bien-aimés camarades Serpentard et du professeur Rogue. Ils soupirèrent lourdement, toute réjouissance effacée de leurs pensées.

oOo

« Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tous bien saisi la subtilité de ce sort. » dit le professeur Flitwick à sa classe de sixième année Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. « Il est incroyablement utile dans le domaine de l'expertise des risques sur les terrains à risque ! » ajouta-t-il de sa voix aigue.

Perché sur le bout de ses orteils, debout sur sa chaise comme à son habitude, le petit professeur de Sortilèges s'évertuait à maintenir l'attention de ses élèves un brin dissipés en ce dernier cours de la journée. Le brouhaha finit par l'emporter, et Hermione en profita pour enclencher le mécanisme auquel elle avait passé les douze dernières heures à réfléchir. Se penchant sur sa droite, elle apostropha son voisin.

« Hey, Ernie ! » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. « Tu as déjà jeté un œil au devoir d'Arithmancie ? »  
« J'ai bien essayé, mais je n'ai plus rien compris après la troisième question.. Je suis terriblement dans l'impasse je le crains. »  
« On peut le faire ensemble si tu veux, je bloque aussi sur les formules de Kempsonhill. »  
« Ça m'irait très bien oui ! On peut se retrouver à la Bibliothèque, si tu le désires ? »  
« Après le repas, à 19 heures ? »  
« Fort bien. Rayon d'Ignotus le Superbe ? »  
« Idéal. À ce soir, avec nos grimoires ! »

Hermione regretta immédiatement sa pauvre rime malencontreuse, mais Ernie y sourit, semblant l'apprécier. _Intéressant_, pensa-t-elle. Le professeur quant à lui combattait ses démons, à savoir les élèves totalement désintéressés et espérant voir arriver au plus tôt la fin de l'heure. La cloche sonna, et les capes virevoltèrent joyeusement vers la sortie, non sans que Flitwick ait ordonné à tout le monde de travailler sérieusement le sortilège enseigné pour le prochain cours. Il s'assit alors pour souffler longuement, cette classe de sixième année l'avait totalement épuisé. Mais en moins d'une minute, il était à nouveau prêt pour accueillir ses troisièmes années, et circulait joyeusement entre les bureaux en sautillant.

Les doigts pétrissant frénétiquement la lanière de son sac pendant le long de sa chaise, Hermione travaillait avec relativement peu d'investissement dans le Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Appuyée sur le dossier de son siège, sa main droite tenait à hauteur du regard un épais ouvrage de Métamorphose, et elle empêchait la gauche de trembler en martyrisant son pauvre sac sans défense. Depuis une demi-heure, son estomac prenait un malin plaisir à se nouer et à diffuser ce qui ressemblait à des quantités incroyablement élevées d'électricité à travers tout son corps, le tout à intervalles réguliers. Elle avait des difficultés à déglutir, et malgré tous ses efforts, ses mains et ses jambes persistaient à s'agiter. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle tapait du pied, elle avait froid, elle bouillait, elle ne tenait plus en place et ne souhaitait plus jamais quitter son siège. Même dans les stades les plus avancés d'angoisse pré et post-examens, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi chamboulée. Si cela avait été son genre, elle serait bien allée courir quelques kilomètres pour se calmer. C'est dire.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, et elle bondit avec une violence rare, se cognant le genou contre le bois de la table. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en frottant sa rotule lésée, pour croiser le regard de Ron, amusé.

« Je viens ici en toute amitié, pas besoin de sortir ta baguette ! » dit-il en riant, mettant les mains en l'air.  
« Ron ! » s'exclama la brune, portant la main à son cœur qui s'était follement emballé après avoir manqué un battement. « Tu m'as fait super peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« C'est l'heure du diner, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et puis comme tu lisais la même page depuis dix minutes, tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte de l'heure ! » rétorqua-t-il, hilare.

Hermione soupira, sourit, et se leva. Elle tournait en système fermé depuis une heure, et ses angoisses s'autoalimentaient, elle s'en était même mise à somatiser. Belle réussite jusque là. En voilà une attitude terriblement gryfonne. Elle emprunta le passage secret de la Grosse Dame à la suite de Ron et Harry, et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, commentant notamment la nouvelle collection de robes du professeur Flitwick, d'un goût fortement douteux, associant le marronnasse au verdâtre. Ron se mit à imiter les exhortations au calme du petit professeur à grand renfort d'agitation de bras à tous azimuts. Ils en rirent de bon cœur, et encore plus lorsque Ron manqua une marche tant il était absorbé par sa caricature et dévala tout l'escalier sur les genoux, et ils finirent carrément en larmes lorsque le rouquin acheva sa course effrénée avec fracas dans une armure vide au pied du Grand Escalier, et qu'il mit cinq minutes à désencastrer son pied du heaume de ladite armure, le tout sous le regard désabusé du professeur McGonagall.

Ils hoquetaient encore de rire lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le banc de la table de Gryffondor, Ron frottant ses genoux abîmés par son numéro de voltige. Tous trois partagèrent alors leur repas dans une bonne humeur contagieuse qui se répandit le long de la table rouge et or, et Hermione abordait une mine insouciante jusqu'au moment où elle croisa le regard naturellement enjoué d'Ernie, deux tables plus loin. Elle recracha à moitié sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, ce qu'apparemment personne ne vit à sa table, son gobelet étant à hauteur de lèvres. Dans une dizaine de minutes, peut-être une vingtaine, elle devra être courageuse. Se concentrant à nouveau sur ses pommes de terre sautées, elle se résolut à ne pas y penser tout de suite. Au moment voulu elle y sera bien forcée, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, mieux valait continuer à charrier Ron sur son hurlement fort peu viril au moment de l'impact avec l'armure métallique. Une distraction des plus plaisantes.

Livres et parchemins sous le bras, Hermione parcourait les couloirs la séparant de la Bibliothèque emplie d'une étrange appréhension. Prenant de grandes respirations pour s'apaiser, elle s'assenait des phrases d'apaisement plus ou moins convaincantes. _Allez, ne sois pas si lâche, grandis un peu, embrasser quelqu'un ce n'est rien dans le fond ! C'est juste l'apposition conjointe des lèvres de deux individus, avec un échange de salive quelque peu conséquent...Rien, vraiment, ce n'est rien... Hormis le fait que ça soit incroyablement intime d'en venir à lécher la bouche d'autrui... PAR MERLIN je dis n'importe quoi._

Elle était en plein processus d'autocritique lorsqu'elle franchit les grandes portes de bois de la Bibliothèque, aux ornements évoquant quelque bataille des plus épiques, opposant trolls velus et centaures soyeux. Elle pénétra les lieux, humant l'apaisante senteur du grimoire ancien. La vaste salle semblait vide, et seuls les pas d'Hermione résonnaient contre la dalle. Elle avançait le long des allées, avant de bifurquer vers le rayonnage de vieux bois lustré et gravé du nom d'_Ignotus le Superbe, _suivi d'une date de naissance. Hermione remarqua soudain qu'aucune date de mort de suivait. Ignotus était pourtant un des fantômes du château, il hantait habituellement les hautes tours d'Astronomie et discutait parfois avec les Serdaigle les plus âgés. Avec un sourire, elle comprit que Le Superbe avait refusé de dévoiler à quiconque son âge au moment de sa mort, sans doute afin que l'on le pense éternellement jeune.

« La vanité d'un revenant est sans fin, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix masculine dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas entendu de pas derrière elle, et elle fit volte-face avant de souffler de soulagement.

« On pourrait les croire empreints d'une sagesse infinie... Mais même la coquetterie demeure ! »  
« Ernie ! Tu étais derrière moi depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix assurée.  
« Par Merlin non ! Je t'ai entendue arriver depuis le rayonnage voisin, alors je suis simplement venu te saluer. Tu t'intéresse à l'histoire terrestre d'Ignotus ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant le nom gravé dans le bois.  
« Pas vraiment non. J'ignore beaucoup de lui, j'ai juste connaissance de quelques uns de ses apophtegmes. » répondit-elle, saisissant l'occasion au vol.

Le visage d'Ernie sembla soudainement incrusté de fins diamants tant il se mit à rayonner de ravissement. Hermione fut quant à elle saisit d'un grand doute. _Est-ce au mot qu'il sourit, ou à moi ?_

« Exact ! » s'exclama-t-il, allègre. « Tout à fait exact ! Ce fut l'un des premiers mages à se pencher sur la question de la considération des Nés-Moldus, il a prononcé un nombre considérable d'harangues au Magenmagot à son époque, pour porter leurs droits en pleine lumière ! »

Hermione s'efforça à ne pas glousser à l'évocation de harangues, le terme lui rappelant plus ses petits déjeuners britanniques que les discours d'un noble personnage antique. Se reprenant, elle adressa un brillant sourire à son camarade Poufsouffle, avant de se diriger vers une des tables de chênes de l'allée, dissimulant ainsi son visage un court instant.

« Tu dois passer encore plus de temps que moi à la Bibliothèque pour connaître tout cela ! » dit elle en déposant sans délicatesse les ouvrages qu'elle tenait à la main.  
« Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je passais toutes mes heures éveillées dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. L'étude de la langue me manque énormément … C'est bien la seule discipline dans laquelle je suis bon, et le malheur a voulu qu'elle ne soit pas enseigné en ces lieux » admit Ernie, les sourcils relevés, dans un semblant de regret.

Embarrassée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, hésita, et la referma, préférant ne rien dire. A la place elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'Ernie, qui tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Hermione ne réussit pas à lire complètement son expression. Un brin d'étonnement, de la gaieté, et un soupçon d'autre chose d'indéchiffrable, peut-être. Après un instant de flottement, elle réalisa alors que les conventions veulent que deux amis s'affairant à un conciliabule quelconque, que cela soit pour une étude ou une simple discussion, s'assoient face à face. Et elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle abaissa ses paupières un cours instant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle en vint très vite à une conclusion : _Les conventions peuvent bien aller se faire cuire un œuf de Doxy._

Etalant grimoires et parchemins autour d'eux, Hermione s'abstint de jeter de regards en coin à son voisin de table. Inutile de rendre les choses compliquées. Après tout c'était un défi lancé entre Hermione et Ginny, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que l'aimable Poufsouffle en pâtisse. Elle eu cependant l'occasion d'apercevoir le tomber tout à fait gracieux de ses mèches blondes à peine décoiffées, ainsi que son port d'épaules presque altier. Elle prêtait attention aux petites choses, _autant rendre la mission un minimum agréable_ pensait-elle. Elle frissonna, traversée d'un éclair électrique d'appréhension.

« _Donner l'expression de la masse de composantes iodées en fonction de la masse de solvant_ » lut-elle alors, et tous deux se mirent à rédiger leur réponse simultanément. Nul besoin de concertation pour les questions basiques.

oOo

Leurs plumes grattaient la surface fibreuse du parchemin depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils avaient rempli à eux deux plus de soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin, et Hermione voyait l'heure tourner avec une appréhension grandissante. Un silence de plomb emplissait l'atmosphère, ils n'avaient échangé qu'une dizaine de mots depuis qu'ils étaient assis, et Hermione sentait la fin du devoir arriver à grands pas. Si rien, absolument rien n'arrivait entre eux deux à cette table, la partie était remise pour Hermione. Or, une situation aussi propice pourrait prendre des jours, voire des semaines à se représenter, et elle n'avait pas exactement de temps à perdre, vu l'imposante liste de prétendants à embrasser que Ginny lui avait infligée. Une explosion électrique au niveau du nombril lui fit savoir que de toute manière, retarder ne mènerait à rien.

Barricadant son esprit et clôturant ses pensées, elle laissa ses mains agir de son propre chef, la timidité la forçant à déconnecter son cerveau avant de pouvoir entamer toute approche. Faisant mine de chercher une information dans un grimoire, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix légère :

« '_Un précipité d'oxonium adopte en conditions de température et d'hygrométrie standards une teinte flavescente, et devient hyalin à haute température. Il s'associe naturellement avec les espèces rubigineuses, et sa découverte en 1734 par Audric Starkson fut faite par pure sérenpidité.'_ »

Elle guetta un instant la réaction de son voisin qui commençait à esquisser un fin sourire, avant de continuer.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai une passion pour les anciens livres, je crois. On y trouve de telles gemmes de vocabulaire, c'est splendide. »

Alors qu'Hermione regrettait son choix de termes bien trop transparent, Ernie s'était une fois de plus mis à sourire à l'entente de ces mots rares. Ces derniers semblaient chanter à ses oreilles comme rien d'autre, et c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il répondit.

« Et moi donc... Je me rappelle de ce grimoire que j'avais trouvé une fois dans la Bibliothèque… Il manquait un bon quart des pages, il datait d'au moins quatre siècles, et les pages restantes étaient piquetées d'humidité… Mais dedans… »

Son regard se perdit au loin l'espace d'un instant, comme si les merveilles entrevues dans l'ouvrage étaient bien trop faramineuses pour être contées par de banals mots. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur Hermione, et un sourire cette fois joueur apparut sur ses lèvres rosées. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement à cette vision, et dû réciter l'alphabet à l'envers pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide pendant l'instant de silence qui suivit.

« Caligineux » dit-il alors d'un coup, les yeux fixés sur ceux d'Hermione.  
« Pardon ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander alors.  
« Caligineux. Qui a la nature du brouillard. » expliqua alors Ernie, son sourire en coin demeurant.

Hermione demeura un instant silencieuse, les yeux plissés, avant de réaliser le tour qu'avait pris les évènements. Il était en train de mettre en application le plan qu'_elle_ avait mis toute une nuit à concocter. L'infâme voleur. Elle s'apprêtait à lui reprocher son crime, quand elle s'aperçu que premièrement cela aurait été d'une indélicatesse et d'un orgueil extraordinaires que de l'accuser de flirter avec elle, et que secondement, ça lui convenait tout aussi bien, du moment que tout ceci suivait les étapes qu'elle avait défini la veille au soir, les yeux grands ouverts sous ses draps.

« Vésanie » déclara-t-elle alors, décidant de fixer Ernie à son tour.

Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à fixer quelqu'un des les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour savoir quel œil fixer. Empiriquement, elle choisit le gauche. Le regard d'Ernie voyagea des yeux d'Hermione à son épaule pour finalement atteindre le sol, et ses yeux se plissèrent dans un effort de mémoire. Il bondit soudain sur sa chaise, et regarda à nouveau Hermione pour déclarer vivement :

« Folie ! Trouble de l'esprit ! C'est ça la vésanie ! C'est le trouble mental ! »  
« En effet… A ton tour. » répondit Hermione, instaurant aléatoirement des règles du jeu, qu'elle venait de nommer _'A qui connaîtra le mot le plus abscons'_.  
« Capricant » demanda-t-il du tac-au-tac, sans même sembler consulter sa mémoire.  
« Tu me sous-estimes… Qui bondit telle une chèvre, c'est un classique ! » s'exclama Hermione, amusée. « Hypnagogique » posa-t-elle alors, espérant poser un peu de difficulté chez son adversaire.

Le sourire d'Ernie s'élargit alors, et il récita :

« Hypno, du grec sommeil, et -agogie, qui conduit vers. L'état de semi-conscience qui précède le sommeil. »

Hermione s'était trouvée là un adversaire de taille, et fut plus qu'intriguée par la connaissance du grec de celui-ci. Elle fixait ses yeux bleus et serrait les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

« L'étymologie n'a pas de pas de prix, n'est-ce-pas ? » constata-t-elle, et décida contre tout bon jugement de se pencher de quelques degrés en avant, vers Ernie.

Ce dernier l'imita, et soudain, sans un bruit, dans un crépitement immatériel, une bulle sembla se forger autour d'eux. Une bulle brillante, éclatante, aux parois de mailles faites de termes rares, de termes anciens, de termes oubliés. Si Luna avait été là, elle aurait certainement entendu les mots papillonner et vrombir autour de leurs têtes.

« Pour les anciens, les mots avaient des vertus performatives... » murmura-t-elle soudain, comme si l'atmosphère était devenue trop intime pour un ton de voix soutenu.  
« La connaissance du nom d'une chose apportait le pouvoir sur cette chose. » compléta-t-il sur le même ton, l'imitant automatiquement, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres pleines.  
« C'est comme ça que fonctionne nos sorts… Nous connaissons la formule, et nous avons le pouvoir sur ce qui nous entoure. » répondit Hermione.  
« Trop nombreux sont ceux qui ignorent le pouvoir des mots » déplora-t-il alors, les yeux empreints d'un reflet de tristesse.

_Fichtre,_ s'exclama intérieurement Hermione, _ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer sur le sort du monde sorcier. _Elle s'était presque habituée à la proximité du garçon, hors de question de le voir repartir en arrière, relancer une nouvelle conversation équivoque serait trop suspect et hasardeux. Et contre toute attente, Ernie ne s'éloigna pas, et au contraire même, il se rapprocha encore plus d'Hermione. Ils étaient si près qu'elle sentait son odeur distinctement. Il sentait la lessive, le bois sec et le lys. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vraiment connaître l'odeur du lys, mais respirer le parfum du garçon lui inspirait automatiquement cette image. Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur cet étrange phénomène, elle vit la bouche du garçon s'entrouvrir à nouveau et l'entendit prononcer un mot.

« Impavide » souffla-t-il alors.

Le cœur d'Hermione, déjà emballé, s'accéléra encore plus. Impavide, c'est celui qui n'a aucune crainte, qui semble dénué de toute peur. De qui parle-t-il ? D'elle, ou bien … de lui-même ? Sans trop réfléchir, Hermione répondit.

« Mithridatiser » chuchota-t-elle. La métaphore était bancale, mais qu'importe, les pupilles d'Ernie s'étaient élargies, le message était reçu. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore, leur yeux n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de distance, sans même parler de leurs lèvres. L'atmosphère semblait s'électriser, et Hermione sentait le sang lui monter aux joues tout autant qu'elle voyait le rouge envahir celles d'Ernie. Leurs regards étaient solidement arrimés l'un à l'autre, et ne semblaient pas près à décrocher. Prenant une inspiration silencieuse qui fit remonter son torse, ce dernier murmura alors avec une douceur infinie.

« Psychopompe »

Dans leurs esprits tout s'embrasa. Dans la célébration du mot, du verbe, dans la précipitation et dans l'insatiabilité, ils réduisirent à néant la distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, s'effleurèrent, se goutèrent, se mordirent, se caressèrent. Les yeux clos, Hermione explorait son camarade sous un tout nouveau jour. Celui de la hâte, l'empressement, l'insouciance et l'engouement. Dans un élan naturel, Ernie vint remonter sa main le long de l'épaule d'Hermione et glisser la paume de sa main contre sa nuque, sellant encore un peu plus les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Et mus d'un instinct indicible, ils se levèrent de concert, les bras d'Ernie venant s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui de ses deux mains prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe, tous deux toujours plongés dans leur baiser dévorant, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Enfiévrés, enivrés, ils n'eurent soudain que très peu conscience de ce qui les entourait. Leurs pieds se mirent alors anarchiquement en mouvement, et leur manque de cohésion les firent trébucher sur le pied de la chaise d'Ernie, pour finalement s'étaler contre un pan de rayonnage empli de grimoires centenaires.

Le dos brutalement plaqué contre la rude paroi du rayon, Hermione ouvrit douloureusement les yeux alors que tout l'air de ses poumons s'échappa d'un coup, et la chorégraphie enflammée de leurs langues stoppa brutalement. Aplati contre elle se tenait Ernie, la fixant, hors d'haleine, toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle-même à bout de souffle, elle cherchait une idée quelconque, n'importe quoi, quelque chose à dire, à faire, pour rompre la tension qui se construisait de seconde en seconde. Elle leva alors les bras, et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules d'Ernie, qui avait toujours les avant-bras enroulés autour de sa taille, lui donnant une faible impulsion pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Mais à peine l'avait-elle touché que celui-ci fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière, un air de profond désespoir inscrit sur le visage, avant de se fendre d'un amphigouri d'excuses entremêlées.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, sache que je te respecte profondément et que tout ceci n'avait en aucun cas l'objectif de t'offenser ou bien de te blesser, oh Merlin, toutes mes excuses, jamais je n'aurais du.. » dit-il sans vraiment articuler.

Affolée, Hermione s'empressa de le contredire, tout en rangeant hâtivement ses affaires et en évitant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres encore humide de leur baiser. La situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça.

« Ernie, ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure que ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste que 'psychopompe', tu sais, ça produit un effet assez unique » affirma-t-elle alors, se demandant la seconde d'après pourquoi avoir déclaré une telle chose.

Tous deux ramassaient leurs affaires avec empressement, ordonnant les pages de leurs devoirs toujours inachevés, fermant brusquement les grimoires ouverts, rebouchant les encriers, le tout en s'excusant sans la moindre cohérence, se répétant en boucle et sans s'écouter, créant un îlot de cacophonie dans le respectable silence de la Bibliothèque. Une fois la table de chêne mise à nue, leurs affaires convenablement ordonnées dans leurs mains, ils se turent et évitaient de se regarder directement. Debout, plantés devant une table vide, leurs affaires pliées, ils n'avaient qu'à repartir de là d'où ils venaient. Ils empruntèrent alors le chemin de la sortie, côte à côte, dans un silence à peine rompu par le bruit étouffé de leurs pas. Tous deux passèrent le seuil des lourdes portes de bois d'une marche beaucoup trop rigide, les yeux fixées droit devant eux, évitant même de synchroniser leurs pas. Et au moment où Ernie allait bifurquer en direction des cuisines, vers la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, il dit d'une voix presque égale :

« J'irai faire sourire un anachorète si c'est ce qu'il faut pour continuer. »

Sans un regard ni autre mot, il tourna sur sa gauche, emprunta un passage secret dissimulé derrière une tenture et disparu du champ de vision d'Hermione. Sonnée, celle-ci demeura à fixer la tapisserie derrière laquelle Ernie avait disparu, des balles de coton tambourinant dans son crâne, avant de s'éclaircir inutilement la voix pour se donner une contenance et de reprendre sa marche d'un pas vif dans le couloir désert. L'esprit terriblement vide, elle gravit les marches, parcourut les couloirs et franchit les passages secrets qui la séparaient de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, n'ayant cure des fantômes qu'elle croisait et de l'heure tardive qui lui aurait valut une retenue si un professeur l'avait aperçue.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle fut littéralement percutée de plein fouet par une tornade rousse, qui la tracta jusqu'à un dortoir désert. Sans dire le moindre mot, Ginny s'empara de sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, et la pointa sur les lèvres closes d'Hermione. Elle murmura une formule et dressa ensuite sa baguette devant ses yeux. Un panache de fumée s'en échappa, prit les traits d'un visage un court instant, celui d'Ernie, avant de se dissiper dans l'air de la pièce.

« Sortilège de Flagrante Duperie » précisa-t-elle alors. « C'était surtout utilisé pour identifier les partenaires volages. J'ai trouvé ça dans un Sorcière-Hebdo de ma mère.»

Hermione demeura silencieuse, et ne jeta qu'un faible regard en direction de Ginny. Elle s'avachit sur son lit, et récapitula mentalement sa soirée les paupières closes. Elle avait complètement, magistralement, majestueusement raté son coup. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi, cela aurait dû être romantique et éphémère, cela aurait du être joueur et délicatement littéraire, elle aurait dû dire _'A une prochaine fois'_ d'un ton léger avant de s'en aller simplement … Mais en aucun cas poser cette ambiance aussi pesante qu'une enclume, laisser sa tête fusillée et ses jambes coupées, et leur laisser cet arrière-goût aussi amer…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ginny sourit et dit :

« Un problème ? »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, lança un regard à Ginny, et dit, la voix emplie d'amertume :

« Aucun. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas pu mieux commencer. »

* * *

_Vwalaaa, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Donc ça, c'était un vrai chapitre. Au niveau longueur. Nan parce que sinon vous consentirez à dire comme moi que globalement c'était n'importe quoi. Allez, moi j'vous laisse, j'vais continuer d'écrire la suite, tapie dans ma grotte, entre des peaux de bêtes en polyester._  
_Reviewez si vous voulez, si le cœur vous en dit. Sinon, bah allez vous faire un thé, c'est cool le thé, c'est bon pour la peau._  
_Zibs' Oochoo._


End file.
